


Prawie zwykli przyjaciele

by Littlesillydemon



Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Drunk John, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, John Needs A Hug, M/M, Magic, My First Work in This Fandom, Naked Cuddling, Romantic Friendship
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 15:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20099200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlesillydemon/pseuds/Littlesillydemon
Summary: John był straszny, John był zły. John miał zdecydowanie za mało miłości w dzieciństwie.Był egzorcystą, a oni się nie przytulają. Chas był hetero, a oni nie lubią chłopców. Byli przyjaciółmi i zrobią dla siebie wszystko.Nie trzeba być razem, żeby się kochać.





	Prawie zwykli przyjaciele

**Author's Note:**

> Mała uwaga: występuje tu całkiem sporo nagości, ale bez żadnego seksualnego tła. Dodatkowo, John pali papierosy, a jego język nie jest do końca niewinny.
> 
> Tak tylko piszę, żeby nikt się nie zraził.
> 
> ________  
Dla siostry.

John wszedł cicho do salonu i zacisnął szczęki, widząc Chasa siedzącego na kanapie przed telewizorem. Zmarszczył gniewnie brwi i wbił pięści w kieszenie płaszcza. Podszedł do kanapy bardzo gniewnym krokiem. Wyglądał jak małe dziecko, które nie dostało ulubionej zabawki.

Chas odwrócił się leniwie, słysząc jego kroki. Nie uśmiechnął się, ani nic nie powiedział, ale coś w jego postawie się zmieniło. Ręka z piwem powędrowała do ust.

John przez chwilę stał przy kanapie i po prostu patrzył, a to na przyjaciela, a to na telewizor. Palce świerzbiły go od chęci zapalenia papierosa, a coś w jego brzuchu skręcało się, jakby był chory.

John czasami naprawdę się nienawidził.

\- Aby słowo - warknął i usiadł ciężko zaraz obok Chasa. Wbił ręce jeszcze mocniej w kieszenie i podkulił kolana do piersi. Przylgnął do boku bruneta i ukrył twarz w jego ciepłej piersi. Skulił się jak przestraszony szczeniak i przykrył szczelnie płaszczem.

Chas nic nie powiedział. Opuścił wielkie łapsko z oparcia kanapy i objął nim luźno ramiona Johna. Blondyn wcale nie mruczał jak kot, gdy ciepło ciała Chasa ogrzało jego zmarźnięte kości. To, że jeszcze bardziej wtulił się w mężczyznę, to tylko jego własny, cholerny interes.

Przesiedzieli tak całe wiadomości i pół filmu akcji. Chas tylko raz musiał zmienić pozycję, gdy piwo mu się skończyło i wstał przynieść nowe. John przez chwilę nie chciał go puścić, z nosem zakopanym w koszulce na jego brzuchu i rękami luźno na jego talii, ale w końcu przypomniał sobie, kto tu jest strasznym egzorcystą bez uczuć. Pozwolił wstać mężczyźnie i w zamian przytulił się do poduszki.

To nie tak, że John potrzebował towarzystwa. Akurat tego dnia postanowił ćwiczyć nowe zaklęcie, a magiczne zmęczenie i naturalny chłód młyna robiły bardzo złe rzeczy dla jego starych kości. John nie szukał darmowego przytulania, a raczej grzejnika.

Był również bardzo, bardzo zmęczony i bardzo obolały, a Chas był idealnie miękki i wygodny. To prawie jak dwie nagrody za jednym razem.

Telewizor buczał leniwie, co jakiś czas trzeszcząc ogłosem karabinów, pościgów samochodowych i eksplozji. John leniwie obserwował akcję na ekranie, bardziej skupiony na miękkiej koszuli pod brodą i wielkiej łapie we włosach niż na prawdziwej fabule. Uśmiechał się za każdym razem pod nosem, gdy usłyszał leniwy pomruk gdzieś z góry, albo poczuł ledwie wyczuwalny ruch chasowego brzucha. Powieki zaczynały mu ciążyć.

Film skończył się, a on nawet nie wiedział kiedy. Musiał na chwilę przysnąć, bo gdy otworzył oczy, ręka Chasa gładziła go po plecach, a wielkolud patrzył na niego troskliwie. John otarł dyskretnie usta i podniósł głowę. Rozejrzał się nieprzytomnie wokoło. Już otwierał usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale Chas uśmiechnął się łagodnie i pokręcił głową.

\- Przed chwilą uczyłeś się zaklęcia i jesteś zmęczony, a magię najlepiej uzupełnia się poprzez dotyk - mruknął cicho i spokojnie. John zamknął usta i zamrugał dwa razy. Wzruszył ramionami i ponownie położył brodę na brzuchu bruneta.

Mimowolnie mruknął cicho, gdy ciepłe palce przebiegły po jego karku, pobieżnie go masując. Zamknął z błogością oczy.

\- Chcę tylko uzupełnić magię - zaznaczył. Odchylił głowę w bok, nastawiając się na dotyk ciepłych palców za uchem. Ponownie mruknął. - Nie wyobrażaj sobie niewiadomo czego, mate, my się nie przytulamy.

\- Nigdy bym tak nawet nie pomyślał - zapewnił łagodnie. Objął ramieniem ramiona blondyna i przysunął go bliżej siebie. Ziewnął cicho. - Jak myślisz, regeneracja magii będzie działać też w nocy?

\- Możemy to sprawdzić - mruknął leniwie, wtulając nos w jego brzuch.

***

  
Jednym z minusów mieszkania we młynie były cholernie zimne zimy i znikomy system ocieplenia.

John był i tak we względnie lepszej pozycji - umiał czarować, a magia krążąca w jego żyłach była odrobinę cieplejsza niż przeciętna krew. Niestety, jego blada, chuda skóra i zawsze zmarźnięte kości bez prawie żadnych mięśni nie mogły się równać z ciepłą, miękką prawie dwumetrową górą umięśnionego ciała. Chas był jak chodzący grzejnik, a jego wielkie wszystko było kusząco miękkie.

John często żartował, że różnica pomiędzy przyjaciółmi, a najlepszymi przyjaciółmi polega na tym, że ci pierwsi mają jeszcze na tyle skrupułów, żeby zapytać się o pozwolenie, zanim wpakują się do wspólnego łóżka.

Chas był fanem długich, gorących pryszniców przed snem, a John bardzo cieszył się z tego powodu. Dwa razy cieplejsze ciało, dodatkowo pachnące jak las, albo niekiedy jak miód i mleko było jak wygrana na loterii. Zwinięcie się przed tym ciałem w małą łyżeczkę, ciepłe ramiona na jego brzuchu i stabilna, pocieszająca masa na plecach były chyba najbliżej uczucia Nieba, jakie kiedykolwiek uda mu się osiągnąć.

Chas nigdy nie narzekał i się nie skarżył. Nigdy też nie komplikował spraw niepotrzebnymi pytaniami. Mieli taką małą cichą umowę, dzięki której wszystko było idealnie doskonałe i nawet mało tęczowe.

John nie miał problemu z przestrzenią osobistą. Był magiem i nie raz musiał paradować nago przy obcych, bez żadnego seksualnego podtekstu. Potrafił dzielić się przestrzenią jak nikt i nie raz przymykał oko na własne moralne zasady.

Spanie z Chasem było łatwe, dopóki obaj mieli spodnie, poza łóżkiem było zimno, a broda wielkoluda spoczywała spokojnie na jego głowie. John mógł się uzależnić od wspaniałego uczucia wszechobecnego ciepła i spokoju. Nie wstydził się zwinąć w kulkę i wtulić w ciało za sobą. Nie raz przytulał wielkie ramię do piersi, zadowolony uczuciem uziemienia.

Spokojny sen po dniu pełnym potworów czekających na jego głowę był prawdziwym rajem.

***

Czasami praca z magiem jest trudniejsza niż wszystkie polowania na demony razem wzięte.

  
John z zawodu był egzorcystą, to fakt, ale ciężko było walczyć z żołnierzami piekła tylko za pomocą krzyża i butelki wody święconej. Co prawda możnaby się jeszcze bawić w karabiny i pociski z solą, ale do tego trzeba było mieć oko, cierpliwość i brak trzęsących się rąk. Kaszel palacza też troszeczkę komplikował sprawy.

John wołał trzy razy rzucić proste zaklęcie ochronne, niż postrzelić się w stopę.

Ścieżka magii jest troszeczkę wymagająca, a rytuały nie należą do najnowszych. Normą stały się comiesięczne wycieczki na cmentarz i polowanie na czarne koty.

John był magiem i nie znał pojęcia przestrzeni osobistej i niezręcznych pytań. Chas już się przyzwyczaił.

\- Chas, gdzie jest mój pędzel? - krzyknął John gdzieś z okolic biblioteki. Chwilę później blondyn pojawił się w drzwiach z miską w lewej dłoni i księgą czarów w prawej. Chas wcale się nie zdziwił, widząc go tylko w bokserkach.

\- Sprawdzałeś w szafce obok łóżka? - zapytał spokojnie, nie przestając gotować mięsa na spaghetti. John zakradł się do niego i skubnął trochę mięsa z patelni.

\- A co on robi w szafce obok łóżka? - zapytał ze zmęczeniem. Skubnął jeszcze trochę mięsa. - Posól to trochę.

\- Soliłem już i nie jedz mi tego! - Uderzył go łyżką po palcach. Szturchnął go biodrami, dając do zrozumienia, żeby sobie poszedł. John prychnął cicho i oblizał palec. Wziął miskę, którą odłożył na blat.

\- Narysujesz mi znaki na plecach? - zapytał na odchodne. Chas przewrócił oczami.

\- Jak skończę spaghetti - mruknął. John zanucił twierdząco. Odwrócił się przez ramię i patrzył chwilę na Chasa jakby chciał coś powiedzieć. W końcu uśmiechnął się lekko i pokręcił głową.

Chas uniósł pytająco brew.

\- No co? - spytał w końcu. John wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nic - mruknął obojętnie. Wskazał wzrokiem patelnię. - Nie spieprz mi tego, wielkoludzie - zawołał wesoło.

Chas przewrócił oczami i prychnął pod nosem. Wziął szczyptę soli i rzucił nią w stronę blondyna. John odskoczył z wdziękiem i pokazał mu język.

Wyszedł z kuchni, kręcąc wyzywająco biodrami.

***

\- Od kiedy spaghetii robi się trzydzieści minut? - zapytał John, gdy Chas wszedł do biblioteki, wycierając ręce w spodnie. Brunet wzruszył ramionami.

  
\- Od zawsze? - odpowiedział pytaniem. Założył ręce na piersi. - Co mam robić?

John wstał z kucek i podszedł do niego, wyciągając rękę z pędzlem. Chas uparcie ignorował fakt, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel właśnie paraduje przed nim jak go Pan Bóg stworzył. Odebrał pędzel i miskę z podejrzaną czerwoną mazią. Już się nauczył, żeby nie pytać co to jest.

John stanął tyłem do niego i przekartkował księgę zaklęć. Pokazał szkic jakiś znaków, podobnych trochę do enochańskich symboli. Wskazał kciukiem na swoje plecy.

\- Mniej więcej na wysokości łopatek, mate - pouczył. Poruszył ramionami i szyją, rozluźniając mięśnie. Przeciągnął się, wyciągając ręce nad głowę. - Postaraj się nie pomylić, bo to troszeczkę delikatne zaklęcie. Chodzi o moje kochane płuca, więc zabiję cię, jeśli to spierdolisz. - Uśmiechnął się krzywo. Chas odpowiedział uśmiechem.

\- Trzeba było to mówić zanim się zgodziłem - mruknął. Uniósł pędzel i narysował ostrożnie pierwszy znak. John jak zawsze wzdrygnął się cały i mruknął coś do siebie pod nosem. Zamknął oczy, odprężając się pod dotykiem pędzla.

Chas nie był artystą, ale lata spędzone na malowaniu ciała blondyna trochę poprawiły jego umiejętności rysunku. Dodatkowo, znał każdy centymetr pleców Johna, co powinno być trochę dziwne z perspektywy innych ludzi. Dla Chasa to była po prostu kolejna pełnia.

Pracowali w ciszy, bo magia wymagała skupienia. Chas wpadł w trnas - zamocz, otrzep, zrób kreskę. Na drżenie Johna odpowiadał drżeniem, a jego oddech stał się cieższy i wolniejszy. Zapach kadzidła robił cuda z jego sztywnymi mięśniami i szalonymi myślami.

\- Potrzebuje cię jako uziemienia - mruknął w pewnym momencie John, a Chas po prostu kiwnął głową. Postawił ostatnią kropkę i odłożył pędzel. Zamknął oczy, gdy John zamoczył kciuk w resztkach farby i zrobił jakiś znak na jego czole. Wzdrygnął się, czując elektryczną energię biegnącą przez jego ciało.

John otrzepał ręce i uśmiechnął się wesoło. Odsunął się o krok.

\- Take off your clothes, mate - rozkazał spokojnie. Podszedł do wcześniej przygotowanego koła na podłodze i usiadł po turecku na środku. Zamknął oczy i odetchnął głeboko.

Chas westchnął cicho i skopał buty z nóg. Zrzucił koszulę i spodnie w rekordowym czasie.

\- Nago-nago? - chciał się upewnić, z palcem już pod gumką bokserek. John uchylił jedną powiekę. Uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

\- To nie tak, że nie widziałem cię nigdy z fiutem na wierzchu - mruknął ze śmiechem. Machnął zachęcająco ręką. - C'mon, mate, księżyc właśnie wyszedł zza chmur!

\- Nad sobą masz dach - uświadomił go ze śmiechem. Odrzucił bokserki gdzieś w kąt i golutki podszedł do siedzącego blondyna. Stanął za nim i położył ręce na jego ramionach. Odetchnął głęboko dla uspokojenia myśli. - Co mam robić?

\- Dla twojej ciekawości, gdybyś choć trochę znał się na magii, też czułbyś moc księżyca - powiedział zarozumiałym głosem. Uniósł ręce i objął dłonie Chasa. Odetchnął głęboko. - Teraz wystarczy, że będziesz tak stał. Jeżeli poczujesz, że mój uścisk słabnie, albo jeżeli moje palce robią się zimne, masz krzyknąć _beigas_. I nie śmiej się.

\- Nie śmieje się - zaprzeczył ze śmiechem. John uniósł krótko kącik ust. Poklepał dłoń Chasa.

\- Czuję, jak drżysz, mate - uświadomił go spokojnie. Ponownie objął jego nadgarstki i odetchnął głęboko. Zaczął cicho intonować jakiś ostro brzmiący tekst.

Chas uspokoił się momentalnie i spiął w gotowości. Zamknął oczy, całkowicie skupiając się na dotyku Johna.

Czarowanie we dwojkę było na tyle dziwne, że w pewnym momencie w czasie paru ułamków sekundy ich energia zderzała się i John zawsze skubał delikatnie jego zapas. Chas nie narzekał, bo i tak magia nie była mu potrzebna, ale sam dotyk niematerialnych palców gdzieś wewnątrz jego ciała był dziwny.

John skończył intonacje. Szum w głowie Chasa ucichł, a mrowienie pod jego skórą przygasło. Otworzył oczy i dotarło do niego, że światła w pokoju zgasły. Wzdrygnął się, czując ciężar Johna na nogach. Spojrzał w dół, na mężczyznę opierającego się ciężko o niego.

John uśmiechnął się ze zmęczeniem. Przeczesał włosy dłonią, rozmazując znaki na czole.

\- A mówili, że rak mnie zabije... - westchnął ze zmęczeniem. Poklepał Chasa po stopie. - Przynieś mi wodę, mate, bo zaraz normalnie zemdleję - polecił z lekką zadyszką w głosie. Zamknął oczy i odetchnął głęboko. Chas delikatnie odsunął go od swoich nóg.

Poszedł do kuchni, po drodze zgarniając jeden z szlafroków zawieszonych na krześle. Chwycił butelkę wody, nalał szklankę soku i wziął trzy czekoladowe ciastka, tak dla pewności. Wrócił szybko do biblioteki.

John leżał na plecach tam gdzie go zostawił i wycierał sennie znaki z piersi. Oczy miał zamknięte, a ciało rozluźnione i gdyby nie miarowy ruch ręki, wyglądałby jakby spał.

Chas kucnął obok niego i delikatnie uniósł jego głowę. Przysunął butelkę wody pod jego usta. John uchylił sennie oczy i spojrzał na niego ze zmęczeniem. Wypił bez słowa pół butelki. Uśmiechnął się łagodnie.

\- Zaniesiesz mnie do łóżka i przytulisz jak będę spał? - zapytał słodko, robiąc dziubek z ust. Chas odpowiedział łagodnym uśmiechem.

\- Najpierw się umyjesz, bo nie mam zamiaru prać jutro pościeli - polecił. John skrzywił się pokazowo.

\- Miałeś na myśli: ty mnie umyjesz, wytrzesz, przebierzesz w piżamkę i utulisz do snu?

\- Pieluchę też ci zmienić? - droczył się. Podniósł delikatnie blondyna jak pannę młodą, a John objął go mocno za szyję, bojąc się że spadnie. Przywarł do niego całym ciałem.

\- Hola, wielkoludzie, spokojnie! - zawołał, momentalnie rozbudzony blondyn. Zacisnął palce na szlafroku bruneta, gdy ruszyli w kierunku łazienki. Spojrzał ze strachem w dół. - Nie upuść mnie.

\- Naprawdę, czy ktokolwiek by za tobą płakał? - westchnął dramatycznie. Uchylił drzwi do łazienki nogą. Posadził Johna na sedesie i założył ręce na piersi. - W skali od jednego do dziesięciu, jak bardzo jesteś padnięty?

\- Jeżeli zero to ,,w ogóle"... - zastanowił się, przymykając na chwilę oczy. Uśmiechnął się nieprzytomnie. - Takie dobre sześć-sześć-sześć. Ale spokojnie, dam radę sam się umyć, jeśli o to ci chodzi. - Wstał ociężale z sedesu i poczłapał do wanny. Usiadł na jej skraju. - Nie po to się resetowałem, żebyś teraz zmacał te niewinne skarby - zakomunikował ze śmiechem, wskazując ręką gdzieś w okolice własnego krocza. Chas przewrócił oczami i prychnął cicho. Ruszył w kierunku drzwi.

\- Idę grzać łóżko, nie utop się - mruknął na odchodne. John zanucił twierdząco i zsunął się do wanny. Włączył wodę nogą i syknął przez zęby, gdy poleciała zimna. Chas pojawił się momentalnie w drzwiach i zmarszczł pytająco brwi. John pokręcił głową i ustawił temperaturę stopą.

\- Poleciała zimna w cholerę - mruknął z wyrzutem. Skulił się i objął ramionami, chcąc zachować resztki ciepła. - Przez ciebie, morsie pierdolony, mój fiut ma traumę...

\- Myj się szybko i chodź spać, bo zaczynasz gadać głupoty - mruknął ze śmiechem, kręcąc głową. John pożegnał go środkowym palcem.

***

  
John zakradł się cicho do pokoju Chasa i uchylił ostrożnie drzwi. Na paluszkach podszedł do jego łóżka. Bardzo powoli i bardzo ostrożnie uchylił kołdrę i zanurkował między ramię olbrzyma a poduszkę.

Chas mruknął coś pod nosem i instynktownie owinął go ramieniem. Przytulił go do piersi jak maskotkę.

John mruknął coś i ulokował się wygodnie. Poruszył parę razy nogami, zakopując stopy pomiędzy łydki bruneta. Wtulił policzek w jego dłoń.

Przez chwilę leżeli w ciszy. Chas pochrapywał pod nosem.

\- Chas... - John szturchnął go łokciem pod żebra. Uszczypał go w łokieć. - Śpisz kolego?

\- Śpię, bo co? - mruknął sennie w jego kark. John wzruszył bezkształtnie ramionami. Skulił się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Tak pytam - burknął i brzmiał wyjątkowo smutno. Chas spiął się instynktownie. Mruknął pytająco. John wzruszył ramionami i opuścił wzrok na swoje palce. Uszczypał delikatnie łokieć bruneta. - A bo Chas...

\- Hm? - burknął i brzmiał nawet kulturalnie. John znowu odpowiedział wzruszeniem ramion. Zaczął się bawić włoskami na ramieniu bruneta.

\- Będziesz krzyczał, gdy powiem, że jestem pijany? - spytał niepewnie. Chas mruknął coś ze zmęczeniem w jego kark. Poklepał niezdarnie włosy blondyna.

\- Pół życia jesteś pijany, Johnny - mruknął sennie. Przytulił go ciaśniej i wtulił twarz w jego kark. - Idź spać, jutro czeka nas odnowienie zaklęć ochronnych...

\- Lubisz ze mną czarować? - zapytał nagle. Chas nie odpowiedział od razu. John wręcz poczuł jak marszczy brwi.

\- Jeżeli chodzi o moje bezpieczeństwo, lubię - mruknął w końcu. John zanucił twierdząco i przytulił mocniej jego rękę. Wtulił z uczuciem policzek w jego dłoń.

\- Też cię lubię, wielkoludzie - zanucił. Chas uśmiechnął się krótko i poklepał go po głowie. Wtulił twarz w jego kark, zakopując nos w zgięciu jego szyi. John zadrżał ledwo zauważalnie.

\- Chas... - odezwał się po paru minutach. Brunet mruknął pytająco w jego skórę. John ponownie zaczął bawić się włoskami na jego ramieniu. - A jutro rano, jak będę już trzeźwy i jak umyję zęby, pocałujesz mnie?

Chas skamieniał na chwilę, po czym uśmiechnął się z politowaniem. Przysunął zimne ciało blondyna bliżej do siebie.

\- Jasne, Johnny - mruknął, nie przejmując się obietnicą. Średnio dwa razy w miesiącu odpowiadał na podobne pytania. John zanucił ze szczęściem i w końcu zamknął oczy. Usnął chwilę później.

***

  
Nie pocałowali się. John udawał, że nie pamięta pytania, a Chas już się przyzwyczaił. Oficjalnie blondyn nadal był bi, a on całkowicie normalnym, prostym człowiekiem. Byli po prostu przyjaciółmi. Nie wspominali o nocy, tak jak nie robili tego z każdą poprzednią.

Zaklęcia ochronne potrzebowały dużo magii, czasu i braku ubrań. Najlepszym sposobem na transfuzję energii był dotyk.

Nie musieli się całować. Sam przytulas wystarczył, by przekazać to, czego pocałunek nie dałby rady.

**Author's Note:**

> Wcześniej opublikowane na wattpadzie, pod tym samym tytułem.


End file.
